evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Picnic
Family Picnic was the eighth episode of the first season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on August 26, 2000. Plot Louis is dreading his father's law firm's family picnic because Steve Stevens is determined his family will win the picnic's decathlon for the third year in a row. Donnie injures himself in an event. So, Louis must participate in the deciding contest, the father-son kayak race. Louis decides he's willing to do anything to win the race. Cast * Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens * Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens * Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens * Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens * Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens * Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean * Scott Thompson Baker as Porter Dandridge * E. J. Callahan as Teacher * Cody Fleetwood as Kid * Greg Siff as Quincy Dandridge * Chris Berman as Sportscaster Trivia *It looks like the writer tried to sneak one by in this episode. Steve Stevens identifies the Australian couple as Porter Dandridge and his wife Chippy. In the UK and Australia, "chippy" may be slang for a carpenter, but in the U.S. it's an old slang term for a flirtatious or promiscuous woman or a prostitute. "Chippy" has no lines on the show. *During the kayak race, Louis can be seen wearing a retainer. He doesn't wear it during the rest of the show, or in any other Even Stevens episode, as far as we know. Shia LaBeouf, the actor who plays Louis, has been seen wearing the retainer in some of the promos he's done on the Disney Channel. *When Louis is saying how he cheated, it shows him in a scuba suit after he drills the holes in Quincy's kayak. Since that was before the race and Quincy was sitting on his kayak at the time, by the start of the race, Quincy's kayak should be full already. *Before the start of the kayak race, you can see that Porter is a little ahead of Steve. Shouldn't they start off even? *This is the first of two episodes to have voice-over work (both times by Louis) with the other being 'Ren-Gate' in Season 2. *When Steve is at dinner, he is wearing a blue shirt, but later when he is playing pool in the garage, he is wearing a red shirt. It could be a goof, or he could've just changed. *In this episode Donnie rips his delt playing tennis. Later, when the Stevens family wins the trophy, Donnie is seen carrying Louis on his shoulders. *Ren refers more than once to the "homemade apple pie contest," but the banner at the picnic simply calls it a "pie contest." Some of the other entries shown are obviously different kinds of pies than an apple. *After the egg race, a kid throws his egg in the air and it never comes down! *Louis says he drilled holes through Quincy's kayak in order to do that, he'd have to get back in his boat, and when it shows Louis waiting for his dad to finish the race, he's dry. Could he really dry that fast? *The sportscaster is reading football scores for such games as Arizona-Arizona State, Virginia-Virginia Tech, and Indiana-Purdue. These games between intrastate rivals would be played late in the college football season in November, while the company picnic in this episode is obviously supposed to be happening in the spring or summer. *Louis identifies his dad's law firm as Deming, Deming, & Deming (and adds "they're not related.") But in the pilot, he said his dad worked for Windham, Windham, & Stevens. 108 108